1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a display panel having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the information-oriented society, various display panels such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an electrophoresis (EPD) panel and an electro-wetting display (EWD) panel are being used.
In recent years, display devices have become thin and light weight, and highly mobile. Further, some display devices are even bendable or foldable. Such display devices may use a flexible substrate which includes a polymer resin instead of a glass substrate.